Containers often include a body and a neck finish extending axially from the body to accept a closure. The body usually includes a base, a sidewall extending axially away from the base, and a shoulder between the sidewall and the neck finish. The neck finish typically includes circumferentially extending threads to cooperate with corresponding features of the closure, and a circular end surface to cooperate with a seal on an undersurface of the closure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,316 illustrates a glass container and closure of this type.
A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a seal that cooperates with a closure to release the vacuum in the package when the closure is loosened.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
In accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, there is provided a seal for a closure assembly that includes a seal ring, and a carrier being coupled to the seal ring, extending circumferentially and radially outwardly of the seal ring to a radially outer periphery, and having a circumferentially extending pocket in the radially outer periphery adapted to release a vacuum pressure.